goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Murray Christmas
A Very Murray Christmas is a 2015 comedy television film. Cast *Bill Murray *Paul Schaffer *George Clooney *Miley Cyrus *Dimitri Dimitrov *David Johansen - The Bartender *Jenny Lewis - The Waitress *Rashida Jones - The Bride *Amy Poehler - Liz *Chris Rock *Maya Rudolph - Lounge Singer *Jason Schwartzman - Elliott *Phoenix - The French Chefs Plot On Christmas Eve, Bill Murray waits in his suite at the Carlyle Hotel, gradually realizing that a massive snowstorm has caused most of the guests for his live Christmas special to cancel. As time runs out, his two producers, Liz, and Bev, coerce him into going on with the show, as he is financially on the hook if he cancels. With minimal crew, Murray goes live; but in the middle of singing a song, he begins to weep and then flees the studio. While trying to leave the hotel, he sees Chris Rock, whom he forces into performing "Do You Hear What I Hear?" with him. During a power outage, Rock flees, and the producers inform Murray that as the power outage is considered an Act of God the special can now be cancelled. Filled with relief, Murray goes to the Carlyle bar, where he sings a song with an anonymous waitress. After they hear the chefs shouting, they go to investigate, and realize that the French chefs are overwhelmed, as the fridges have stopped working and the food is about to go bad. Murray encourages them to bring the food to the bar, so that the few patrons can eat it all. On his way back to the bar, he passes a weeping bride, who informs him that her wedding was called off due to the cold, and who is also upset because she has fought with her fiancé, Elliott. The French chefs sing "Alone on Christmas Day", followed by the lounge singer performing "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)". Afterwards, the bride comes out wheeling a cake, and asks Murray about his theory of love. He asks Elliot and the bride to look at one another and think of the exact instant they knew they were in love with each other. The couple sing "I Saw the Light", and become re-engaged. At 12:01 the remaining guests at the hotel wish each other a merry Christmas, and then sing "Fairytale of New York" together. At the end of the song, Murray, who had been drinking heavily, passes out. While unconscious, Murray dreams that he awakens on a beautiful set in the middle of his Christmas special. In his dream, he is joined by George Clooney and Miley Cyrus. As Clooney prepares martinis, Cyrus and Murray sing "Sleigh Ride" together. After a few more musical numbers between himself, Cyrus and Clooney, Murray reawakens in his suite at the Carlyle, where he realizes it is still Christmas. Musical numbers *"Christmas Blues" - Bill Murray *"Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!" - Bill Murray, Liz, Miley Cyrus and George Clooney *"Jingle Bells" - Bill Murray *"Do You Hear What I Hear?" - Bill Murray and Chris Rock *"Baby, It's Cold Outside" - Bill Murray and The Waitress *"Alone On Christmas Day" - Phoenix with Bill Murray and Elliott *"Christmas Baby Please Come Home" - Lounge Singer *"I Saw The Light" - Elliott, The Bride, Bill Murray, The Bartender and Lounge Singer *"Fairytale Of New York" - The Bartender, Bill Murray, The Waitress, Lounge Singer, Elliott, The Bride and Dimitri Dimitrov *"Sleigh Ride" - Bill Murray and Miley Cyrus *"Silent Night" - Miley Cyrus *"Santa Claus Wants Some Lovin" - Bill Murray and George Clooney *"We Wish You A Very Christmas" - Bill Murray *"Twelve Days Of Christmas" - Dimitri Dimitrov *"O Tannenbaum" - The Bartender *"Good King Wenceslas" - The Waitress Category:Television films